


Hope For The Best

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [235]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cat Bucky Barnes, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: The guy’s name is Steve. I know that because he wrote it on the adoption form in soft block letters, the kind that fit neatly on each and every line.





	Hope For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I got cursed and turned into an animal and taken to the shelter and ended up getting adopted by someone who is really hot OH NO. Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).

The guy’s name is Steve. I know that because he wrote it on the adoption form in soft block letters, the kind that fit neatly on each and every line. He was right-handed and held me with his left, cupping me in the lea of his very large arm as he balanced the clipboard on his knee. I hadn’t scratched him, hadn’t made a sound, really, since he opened the cage door and reached out for me.

Ok, that’s a lie. I purred. Like, a lot.

His was the best offer I’d had in weeks, since I’d made the mistake of tangling with some demi-god and ended up with four feet and a tail. The bastard had taken me to a shelter at least, smirking like a dickweed the whole time. _He was just standing in the street_ , he told the nice ladies at reception. _No collar or anything. I was afraid he’d get hit._

They got a little teary and told him that asshole he'd done the right thing and finally taken me out of the cardboard box he’d stuck me in, held me close and gently patted my head.

_There, there_ , one had said, her long hair falling over my face. _It’s ok. You’re ok now, sweetheart_.

I was the opposite of ok in each and every way but it was kinda nice to be held, and it was sure as shit safer on that side of the counter than anywhere near the idiot who’d cursed me so I settled back as best I could and hoped for the best.

Oh, they’d been kind to me, the people at the shelter; had gone out of their way to make sure I felt warm and safe. But after a few days, the initial shock wore off and I freaked out about my new situation but good. Nobody was happy about that. Nor was anyone thrilled when I figured out how to open my cage from the inside until a hair tie was applied by one of the volunteers and then I was stuck again, four tiny walls and a world that seemed increasingly scary. I spent a lot of time sleeping after that.

Which meant that few people bothered me and no one wanted to adopt me. Until Steve came along, that is.

Steve, who spoke to me gently. Steve who reached for me slowly, giving me every chance to run or cower in the back of my cage. Steve who lifted me out like we were old friends and held me with just the right amount of firm to his chest.

_Hey_ , he said in a voice I could feel as well as hear. _Hey, guy. It’s nice to meet you._

He scratched me under my chin and stroked my ears and didn’t squawk when I stretched out my paws and dug my nails into his shoulder and clung to him.

_He likes you_ , one of the volunteers said. A high school girl who sang to me.

_Oh yeah?_ He laughed, this man, laughed and let me rub my face against his hand. _How do you know_?

_He hasn’t let anybody pick him up_ . _And he’s been really down lately, haven’t you, bud?_ She petted me, too, ran her fingers over the top of my head. _Nice to see you smile_.

_Cats can smile?_

_Oh, sure. See? Look at him. That kind of face? See how low his eyes are, and how he’d kneading at you? He’s super happy._

_Yeah_ ? He patted my side and grinned down at me. _Well, good. I am, too_.

He’d filled out the forms right there, kneeling next to my cage. I held on for dear life. I read his name. He talked to me the whole time.

_Well, bud,_ he said, the pen scratching, _I hope you’re not insulted, but I’m changing your name. Cumulonimbus is a real mouthful. I don’t think it suits you._ He looked down at me, frowned. _But I’m not sure what it should be yet. Maybe you’ll tell me, huh?_

_Sounds like a plan_ , I said, or the kitty equivalent. Whatever. It made Steve laugh. I liked that sound already.

And then some money changed hands and the ladies at the reception desk clapped and all said goodbye to me, stroking my fur and telling me how lucky I was that such a nice man had chosen me. Even on that first day, I was inclined to agree.


End file.
